


Don't Hide from Me

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Khajiit - Freeform, Khajiit will follow, ko'va (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Ko'va knows that she's not the best healer, but it's a little ridiculous how these warrior types act like they have to hide their injuries.





	Don't Hide from Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this snippet for the oc fluff and angst week 2019 over on tumblr. and decided to post it here.  
the prompt for this snippet was 'hiding an injury'  
ko'va is my khajiit mage and bikhai is part of the khajiit will follow mod.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it

Ko’va gulped down a magicka potion. 

When she and Bikhai left Whiterun to gather alchemy supplies, they hadn’t planned on wandering into a spriggan’s territory. Luckily, the spriggan and their wolves weren’t too challenging for the khajiit; even if the fight did consume most of Ko’va’s magicka reserves. 

Her right ear twitched at the sound of uneven footsteps. Ko’va turned to see Bikhai limping towards her. 

“Bikhai!” Ko’va cried, rushing towards him. “Hold still. I’ll heal you.”

Holding out her palm, Ko’va focused her spell towards Bikahi, bathing him in golden light.

“That feels good, but it’s unnecessary. Khajiit is fine,” Bikhai hummed. 

Ko’va glared at him.

“Don’t lie, Bikhai. I saw you limp.”

“This one is not lying,” he replied, shaking his head. “It’s just- ah. Bikhai has always preferred heavy armor. And the problem with heavy plate is that it tends to not form to the body well. So, it pinches and pokes in the most regrettable of places.” 

Bikhai paused and scratched his head; a slightly sheepish look on his face.

“There is padding inside, but it only does so much. Bikhai isn’t injured. He’s just- uh, chafing, yes?”

“Oh.” Ko’va pulled her hand back, her ears started to tilt back, slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I just saw the limp and...."

She trailed off, feeling heat rise in her cheeks and glanced away from the male. Ko'va felt her tail flick with nervousness. She looked back at Bikhai and shrugged, refusing to twiddle her fingers together.

"I was just concerned. Sorry.”

Bikhai smiled. 

“It’s alright. This one wasn’t bothered. Bikhai is…grateful for your concern. He is lucky to have a companion such as you." He jerked his head to side and flicked his tail against Ko'va's knee. "Come, let us push on.” 


End file.
